youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Strikes
3 strikes is the 12th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics wayne I got popped in 94' them people caught me with some coke But I pleaded as a user so the judge let me go Now I'm back on the streets with six months of probation Can't go out the state so I can't take no vacation Got to watch my conversation cause them people a fool Got to be in before 11 and I can't miss school But I was talkin to that nigga sammy Tryin to see how I'm a get these 20 bricks from miami On a chip phone so I'm thinking they aint tracin mine Two days later I'm in that place facing 99 But slim and baby bought a laywer for a half a mil' And he kept fightin and he got me out appeal My niggas real So I know I got to play it light I gotta watch what I do cause I'm on my second strike But if I ever fall agian I'm history So I'm a keep everything low so they cant get to me 3 strikes nigga Chorus 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues Turk Look If they pop you nigga fo sho you goin ride The judge aint playin they givin you 99 They dont giva fuck who you is they dont descriminate Come up with a decision there it is closed case Aint nothing you can do nigga you goin do that time Take it like a man dont cry you done the crime Seen a lot a niggas fall short like that I done seen a lot a niggas run through cuts with a gat I done seen a lot a niggas get they wig pushed back I done seen a lot a niggas get busted for crack Not me cuzin as long as I'm with cmb cuzin Got my mind straight I'm no longer on that d cuzin So tell me how I'm a do wrong I'm doing right You feds can't fuck with me cause I'm doing right So you can take all the bitches you want You can play numba down you cant stop me Chorus 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues B.g. I know any day it can happen go to jail or get killed Thats why I try to walk light but on the streets its too real I just had a lil girl so hard I try to chill But I still find my self on the block chasin the mil Ask the lord to guide me right keep my mind of bad Got this monkey ride my back tellin me to a bad Got a judge front a nigga tryin to send me away Cause I got my second gun charge possesion of a a-k Now I'm due for sometime 15 with a bail But I refuse to take that cause I'll never get well But I promise if the lord hold me from under this Aint got to worry about me coming back for shit Never thought when I get older they would offer me 10 I was waiting for my uncle come home looking like I would meet him in the pin I aint let em worry me real is what ive been Now I'm on my third strike but I'm a hit the streets agian Chorus 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues Juvenile What in the fuck you mean I got an attachment They got crooks out here bitch harrass them I used to pull it all I used to sell dope I used to whip hoes I used to snort coke I used to shoot at niggas I used to steal cars I used to start wars up in that 3rd ward I used to disrespect old people and talk crazy Untill a nigga got his mind right and met baby Im pushin neener neener Light on my pinkey finger Motherfuck a sapena Cause I'm a rap singer Dont want no charges Even though I got a stash in my garages You bitches looking at me as if I am retarded But you can never twist me up with all that war shit Whodi you heard me You bitch now you want to make sure that I'm gone Away from my kids reposes my cars and my home Thats what you want Chorus 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues 3 strikes you out, 3 strikes you lose 3 strikes you fall, 3 strikes you catch the blues